someordinarygamersfandomcom-20200215-history
The Unnamed Forest (Chapter one)
Hoenn Was A Beautiful Place To See Extrodinary And New Pokémon But This Region Hides A Horrible Secret. They Try To Hide It By Not Adding It On The Map But People Still Know About It, A Devilius Forest That Makes All Of Its Victims Kill Itself In Horrible And Gruesome Ways If the Pokémon Are In A Party One By One They Kill Each other Until One Pokémon Is Left Free To Go.A Pokémon Trainer's Party Of Pokémon Is About To Learn This Horrible Secret. A Pokemon Trainer Didn't Care About This Curse About The Forest Five Minutes As Soon As He Got There He Had Vanished All That Remained Of Him Was His Bike And His Bag Wich Contain All Of His Pokeballs All Of Them Only One Out Of All Six Opened It Was Grovyle His Real Name Was Ryan He Was Basicly The Leader Of The Party, He's Was Level 28 Maiking Him The Strongest Pokémon On The Team Ryan Didn't Knew Wich Pokémon Was In Wich Pokeball So He Decided To Wing It First Came Sabe Was A Mightyena,Sabe's Full Name was Sabertooth But Everybody Called him Sabe,Sabe Was A Nice Buy He Tried Making Friend But Nobody Wanted To Due To His Evil Look.Next Came Bolt,Bolt Was A Raichu Revived By The Trainers Grandfather While Growing Up In Kanto,Bolt Didn't Like Being Called Bolt Cause He Thinks It Sounds 'Cheesy'For Calling a Electric Type A Common He Tries To Explain To Everybody That His real Name Was Aaron but The Next Time Everybody Called Him Bolt.Then Came Austin The Least Liked,Austin Was A Zangoose No One Had Problem With That Its Just That He Was A Jerk When We Lost A Battle He Would Swear At Everybody Even Tough He Was The Strongest.Next Was Shawna She is A Langooze She Is Very Nice And Even Make's Austin SMILE Wich Was Rare And Would Shock Everybody.And Last But Not Least was Jax,Jax Is A Eevee He Was Found About A Month Ago Jax Was Found Scared,Hungry,Ditry Save Had Found Him On A Rainy Afternoon Making A Friendship With Sabe Everybody Tries To Make Friends With Jax Except Austin Cause He Thinks He's Weak Even Tough He was three levels higher then him.Jax Gets Shy He Only Talks To Sabe.Where Are We Said Ryan It Was A Cold Afternoon There A Little Stream And Right Behind Was A Cave.Where Is The Trainer Said Sabe? WELL DUHH THAT WHY WERE GONNA WERE GONNA LOOK FOR HIM Screamed Austin A Hour Has Past And No Sight They Knew They Had To Go To Sleep So Everybody Slept In The Cave Shawna Grabbed The Trainer's Bag Finding What Food Was Left,Luckily There Was 2 Cupcakes Meaning Ryan,Boly,Shawna Wold Get The First One While Austin,Sabe,Jax Would Get The Second One Austin Was Cutting The Cupcake In Halfs He Gave Jax A Small Piece Jax Stomach Rumbled Austin Sabe got Big Pieces Sabe Was Hungry But Not As Hungry As Jax So He Gave Him His Piece Jax Smiled In Front Of Sabe's Face,Austin Tried Ignore That Act Of Kindness They All Happily Slept Happily Except For Austin Who Is Never Happy But Everybody Else Slept Peacfuly But None Of Them Knew Hell's Curse Was Gonna Begin Tommorow. When Sunrise Came Everybody Woke Up Except For Shawna And Bolt I Didn't Metion This Before But Bolt Is Super Lazy But Let's get Back To The Story.Ryan Asked Shawna That If She was Gonna Come But Shawna Refused He Felt Deppresed Ryan Woried About Her But They Had Stuff To Do They Gather Breakfast Austin Got Jax's Collecting Of Berries And Threw Them On The Water Sabe Started Yelling At Austin For Throwing Most Of There Breakfast Since Jax Had the Most.Ryan Told Austin To Go Back To The Cave Wich Austin Didn't Care Austin Just Realaxed With Smile On His Face Everybody Had Breakfest Wich Was Oran Berries Except For Shawna And Austin, Shawna Was Very Depressed And Was Very Noticible Making Not Everyone To Enjoy There Breakfest.After Breakfast Bolt,Jax,Sabe Went To Find There Trainer Ryan Stayed Being To Take Care Of Shawna Are You Okay Said Ryan,No I Just Feel Like... Shawna Had Stopped Right There She Had Past Out.Ryan Decide To Help Sabe,Jax,Bolt Look For The Trainer At The End Of The Day They Couldn't Find Him They Also Noticed That There Were The Only Pokémon In The Whole Forrest Everybody Went To Sleep After That 4 Hours Passed Ryan Woke Up To A Sound Of Something Hard Hitting A Rock Realizing That Shawna Was Bagging Her Head On A Rock Then Collapsed. His Head So Hard Smashed That You Could See a the Skull She Had Commited Suicide.Shawna Was Dead Ryan Woke Up Everybody They Decide To Dig Her A Hole Some Tears Came Out Of Bolt Eye1s And Sabe's One Too And Ryans Jax Too,Jax Slept Near Sabe But Jax Didn't Knew that This Would Be The Last Time He Slept Near Sabe.Jax Woke Up He Was Suprised That Sabe Wasent Near Him Jax.Sabe Was Gone This Happened Everyday He Would Not Come Back Until Late Night And When Jax Tried To Sleep Near Save For Warmth Sabe Pushed Him When It Rained Jax Would Sleep Cold He Would Barely Get Any Sleep One Night Jax Asked Sabe If He Ways Okay? Sabe Did Not Respond Sabe Sabe Sabe And Sabe Snapped WHAT THE HELL DO YOU WANT! Bolt Woke Up He Saw That Sabe Was Yelling At Jax NonStop All Could Jax Do Is Cry And Cry Tears Were Coming From His eyes Nonstop Jax Knew That There Friendship Was Over.Bolt Could Not Hear About Everything Cause Bolt Was Really Tired And Whent Back To Sleep.The Next Morning Bolt Asked Jax How Was He Doing Jax Was Still Crying What do You want? Are you Okay Said Bolt No I'm Not Sabe Told Me to Stand In This Corner While Tears Were Coming From His Eyes Bolt Wanted To Stay With Jax,Ryan Could Not Gather Breakfast Himself So He Asked Austin To Help Him Austin Argued With Ryan But Eventually Gave up Bolt Stayed With Jax The Whole Day That Night Sabe Came Back Sabe Was Walking Towards Sabe? Whispers Jax,Jax Looked Into His Red Devilius Eyes And Then Sabe Bite's Jax's Leg. To Be Continued Written By SpilledMilk7